Sogno di una notte di mezza estate
by Willowforever
Summary: Spike scrive una lettera alla donna che ama; ma sarà in grado di spedirla?


Sogno di una notte di mezza estate  
  
Pairing: PG  
Spoiler: Se non sapete che è successo in 'The Gift' non leggete...  
Disclaimer : Joss Whedon&Co posseggono i personaggi, io mi limito solo a utilizzarli per mio divertimento e assolutamente non a scopo di lucro.  
Feedback: Scrivetemi per qualsiasi cosa! Voglio sapere le vostre opinioni!   
Commenti:L'idea di una fanfic Willow/Spike è nata, appunto, una notte estiva dell'anno scorso. Da qui il titolo.   
Ringraziamenti:   
A Lucia, perchè senza i suoi saggi consigli (e le sue memorabili fanfic, sono fantastiche) probabilmente non sarei la persona che conoscete. Grazie di aver cambiato il mio mondo. T.V.B.!  
A Michele, il webmaster folle, che con la sua simpatia riesce a farmi sorridere anche nei momenti più difficili. Sei il mio tesoro!  
A tutti quelli che ho incontrato e che hanno cambiato anche solo di un pò in meglio la mia vita. Grazie.  
-------------------  
  
Sai, certe volte la vita è strana.  
E' strana perchè ti offre delle opportunità che non sai cogliere.  
E' strana perchè è sadica.  
E' strana perchè è varia.  
E' strana perchè a volte ti fa sentire importante e ignoto nello stesso momento.  
E' strana perchè ti permette, per quanto strano possa sembrare, di amare anche le persone differenti da te.  
Soprattutto le persone differenti da te.  
  
Credi che io mi sia innamorato di te così, da un giorno all'altro?  
Credi che io sia stato colpito dal classico "colpo di fulmine"?  
Beh,ti sbagli.  
  
Quando ti vidi per la prima volta non pensavo minimamente che, un giorno, ti avrei desiderato così tanto.  
Veramente se ti consideravo un buon pranzo era già tanto.  
Non prenderla a male.  
Allora ero diverso, allora ero così.  
  
E, quando, nella tua camera lo scorso anno ti dissi che ti avrei morso volentieri...  
era il mio modo per dirti che valevi qualcosa per me.  
Un modo crudo,   
un modo sadico,   
un modo terribilmente vampiresco,   
ma era il mio modo,   
il modo di Spike.  
  
Ho sempre cercato di reprimere i miei sentimenti perchè avevo paura.  
Ma di che, in fondo?  
Vivere centinaia di anni con la convinzione che gli essere umani sono tanti piatti succulenti, e niente di più, ti cambia, tesoro.  
Bisogna abituarsi a tutto, anche a riavere un'anima.  
D'accordo, d'accordo, nel mio caso era un chip, ma che differenza fa?  
Te lo dico io:nessuna.  
E io ora lo capisco Angel, sai?  
  
....e la fissa per Buffy?  
Un modo per fuggire dalla realtà.  
Un modo per fuggire da te.  
Perchè non era possibile che io, William il Sanguinario, mi fossi innamorato di una strega.  
Sempre meglio una fissa per la Cacciatrice, non ti pare?  
Ma il bello, eh, è che allora ci credevo veramente.  
Credevo che Buffy fosse il mio vero amore.  
Pazzo, idiota, stupido!  
Non avevo capito che il vero amore eri tu, solo e unicamente tu!  
  
"Bisogna far di se stessi un essere insostituibile e indivisibile"  
Chi ha scritto ciò non conosceva il significato della parola amore...  
E io? Lo conosco il significato?  
Sinceramente non lo so...ma credo che con te ci sono andato vicino...  
Ti prego, non cominciare a dire che sono pazzo, che il chip doveva avere qualche controindicazione!  
Mi fai star male così...  
  
Ma a chi vogliamo prendere in giro? E' fantastico parlare con una persona, su un diario,come se questa ti ascoltasse...  
E tu ora chissà dove sei...  
Dall'altra streghetta, al Magic Shop, o forse all'Università...  
  
Sai, ogni tanto ti inseguo.  
Tu diresti che ti spio, ma non è così.  
Vorrei tanto far parte della tua vita, e quello è l'unico modo che mi dà anche una parvenza di speranza...  
Forse, un giorno, riuscirò a farti capire quello che provo per te.  
Forse no.  
  
Lo so che di me non te ne importa niente.  
Ogni volta che mi parli, che mi tratti da essere umano, e non da semplice 'vampiro chippato', lo fai solo per pietà, questo l'ho capito.  
Ma a me quei gesti, anche solo quegli sguardi, mi illuminano la giornata.  
Perchè? Andiamo, Willow, hai gli occhi più dolci del mondo!  
Vorrei nuotare, sprofondare, vivere in quegli occhi!  
Chi non lo vorrebbe?   
  
...d'accordo, ora lo dico e non se ne parla più. E' un'ammissione a me stesso più che a te. Comunque...  
Ebbene si,Will, TI AMO.  
Non posso vivere senza di te.   
Sei tutto quello che avrei voluto essere.  
Mi ricordi il buon vecchio William, sai?  
Però William era escluso dalla società, la madre lo teneva così, per pietà, le ragazze lo consideravano un essere inferiore, gli 'amici' non facevano altro che prenderlo in giro.  
Tu no. Tu hai tutta la Scooby Gang che ti ama, all'Università tutti ti vogliono bene, hai una donna che darebbe la vita per te.  
  
Già, Tara ti ama.  
Sei fortunata, tesoro mio.  
E anche 'lei' è dannatamente fortunata.  
Perchè può anche solo sfiorare una così dolce bellezza.  
  
Vorrei averti, anche solo per una volta.  
Assaporare le tue labbra, sfiorare la tua pelle.  
Ma tu non me lo permetterai mai.  
  
Meglio così, almeno non ti farò soffrire.   
Io faccio sempre soffrire le persone che amo.  
  
Ho deciso, partirò via, non posso stare in questa città.   
Non posso stare in questo posto, se non posso averti.  
Dove andrò? Non so, Los Angeles, forse, e dopo New York, Parigi, Londra...non ho deciso.  
  
E' stata una scelta dura, cucciolo, ma dovevo farla.  
E perciò tutto questo che ho scritto, tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato, resterà chiuso in una pagina di un cassetto tarlato,  
ed è, è rimasto e sempre rimarrà un sogno di una notte di mezza estate.  
  
Ti amo,  
Spike.  
  
*******   
  
Willow entrò nel cimitero di giorno: là, piccoli mazzetti di fiori di ogni colore giacevano sulla tomba della Cacciatrice.  
Buffy...  
Erano già tre mesi che se n'era andata distruggendo il cuore di chi le voleva bene.  
La piccola Dawn si era buttata a capofitto nello studio per dimenticare la dura perdita che aveva subìto, Xander ed Anya si concentravano sui preparativi dell'imminente matrimonio, Tara non faceva altro che confortare Willow, e lei non aveva il coraggio di dirle come stavano le cose.  
Non l'amava più.  
Le voleva bene come ad una sorella,realmente, ma ... l'amore era andato via.  
  
E così, un pò per sfuggire a tutte quelle situazioni che sembravano più grandi di lei, spesso si ritrovava sulla tomba della sua migliore amica, e le raccontava tutto quello che succedeva, si sfogava come se Buffy fosse ancora viva.  
Ma questa volta la sua attenzione si rivolse su qualche altra cosa.  
La cripta di Spike.  
  
Inconsciamente, le sue gambe si diressero verso quel luogo. Willow non aveva proprio idea di quello che le passava per la testa, in quel momento.  
Perchè andare in una cripta? Anzi, nella cripta di Spike, per la precisione?  
  
Aprì la porta e, abituandosi al buio improvviso, si rese contò che la cripta era vuota. Strano, era giorno...  
Spike avrebbe dovuto essere lì...perchè non c'era?  
  
Questo la spinse a guardarsi intorno. Non c'era niente di strano, a parte delle bottiglie di birra vuote e rotte per terra, ed un cassetto semiaperto di un mobile vecchio...  
Il cassetto...  
  
Camminando lentamente, Willow raggiunse il mobiletto, vicino al letto, e aprì quel cassetto. Vi trovò dentro una lettera, scritta evidentemente a mano.   
Cominciò ad aprirla per leggerla ma...non era giusto.  
Era di Spike, la lettera.  
  
E così rimise la lettera al suo posto e tornò sui suoi passi, chiedendosi ancora perchè si era ritrovata in quella cripta.  
  
"...ed è, è rimasto e sempre rimarrà un sogno di una notte di mezza estate"   
  
  
FINE 


End file.
